


Super Girl

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a case, the Winchesters come across an intense detective and his partner who are more than suspicious about why two FBI agents are investigating a murder in their city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I don't own any of the characters :( I'm just playing with them. This was written for writer verse on LJ. The prompt was to do a crossover.  
>  There are no spoilers for Supernatural at all. As for Lost Girl, there are general spoilers for the Pilot only.

The dead man had a blissful expression on his face as he lay stumped over. Sam Winchester frowned as he bent down to examine him.

“Guy looks like he died real happy, doesn’t he?” His brother, Dean Winchester, said as he too bent down to look at the man. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded as he continued to examine the body. He couldn’t find any bruises or cuts on the body. In fact the body was unblemished in everywhere except for the creepy blissful expression on the face. “It isn’t like anything that I have ever seen before.”

Dean nodded as his eyes searched their surroundings for clues. Just then a tall bearded man walked up to them, “What are you doing on my crime scene?”

He spoke with a deep voice fill with confidence and authority. 

Sam and Dean immediately reached for their fake FBI badges and quickly showed them to him. 

“And you are?” Dean asked not wanting to be undone by this cop.

“I’m Dyson.” The man literally growled, “I’m the lead detective assigned to this case.” 

Sam smiled tightly and nodded, “What can you tell us about the case?” 

Dyson didn’t seem to be in the sharing mood as he glared intensely at them before replying, “A beggar found him in the early morning hours—she is over there with my partner.” He pointed over his shoulder to another tall man, an African-American guy, who stood talking to a dirty looking beggar woman.

“She doesn’t say much just that she found him lying like that and screamed her head off before calling the police. She said that she didn’t notice anyone else.” Dyson continued.

The Winchesters nodded as one before Dean said, “Do you mind if we talk to her—see if we can’t get anything else from her?”

Dyson repeated his intense gaze staring at them for a few seconds before taking a step back and gesturing, “Be my guest.”

The brothers nodded their thanks as they moved past him.

He watched them walk over to where Hale and the beggar stood. Dyson knew that the two FBI agents weren’t Fae (they didn’t smell like any Fae he knew) but how they moved as one and how the taller agent had a sense of supernatural about him— made Dyson very suspicious but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was that made him suspicious.

He was still pondering the two when Hale walked up and joined him. 

“So in addition to this new rogue Fae, we have to worry about the FBI breathing down our back?” Hale commented.

Dyson nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I think that we will have our hands fill with these two not to mention the rogue Fae. We will have to keep an eye on them for sure. I don’t have a good feeling about them.”

Hale chuckled, “You do have a way with your feelings every time. I will have to go back to the station and run a check on them if you’re having those kinds of feelings.”

Dyson chuckled and grinned at his partner, “That is not a bad idea. Let me know what you find.”

Hale groaned, “I was only joking!” 

Dyson, in reply, just glared at him, eyes going wolf. 

“Okay! I give up, I’m going!” Hale said as he started to walk away but as he went, he turned and walked backwards yelling at Dyson, “But you owe me BIG time for this, Wolfie!”

Dyson laughed in response, drawing the Winchesters’ curiosity, which he ignored as one of the crime scene investigators came to up to speak to him. He could not help but notice how suspicious they were being—investigating the scene as they were and trying to seem busy while trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

Yes, they would definitely have to keep an eye on these FBI agents.


End file.
